Ciencia mas Magia igual Los niños
by Aerumina Rampante
Summary: Era un dia como cualquier otro,hasta que un grupo de niños apareció diciendo que Fate era su "¿Papa?" El problema no era solo eso...sino que todos tienen diferente Madre.Podrá solucionarse el problema?.. Podrá estar Nanoha sin su Starling rompiendo todo?
1. Cap 1  Soy tu hija

Hola a todossss!

Bueno es Fic pertenece a Deathbybunny, así que esta historia esta en ingles, y tras a verle pedido autorización, me permitió publicarla traducida en español

Este fic lo ideo después de leer el manga llamado Yomeiro Choice. Se trata de un tipo que la hija del futuro de repente viene y está tratando de preservar su existencia, asegurándose de que se case con su madre... o que por lo menos la embarace. El asunto se complica más cuando otra hija se presenta con el mismo objetivo. Se pone muy loco.

Entonces Deathbybunny decidió poner en práctica esta idea con nuestro queridisimo elenco de MSLN.

¿Cómo va a reaccionar el demonio blanco cuando todos los supuesto hijos de Fate del futuro empiecen a aparecer tratando de asegurarse de nacer?

**Advertencia**: Esta va a ser un UA. Todavía tienen sus poderes mágicos y todo sucede a través de Nanoha A`s. Así que en esta historia estarán en la escuela secundaria. Estarán apareciendo los personajes de Striker y Vivid, solo que serán colocados en la tierra. Así que, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>CIENCIA MAS MAGIA ES IGUAL A LOS NIÑOS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.1 SOY TU HIJA!<strong>

Ha sido un día bastante normal en la cuidad de Uminari. Fate, Nanoha y Hayate acababan de terminar otro día de la escuela y ahora estaban caminando juntas de regreso a casa. Habían decidido ir a la casa Fate para poder trabajar en sus tareas. Además, era una buena excusa para pasar el rato. A veces era difícil encontrar el tiempo libre debido a sus funciones en el TSAB.

Llegaron a casa de Fate sin contratiempos y comenzaron a trabajar en sus tareas.

"_Fate-chan… ¿siempre ha sido así...mmm…bonita?"_

La mente de Nanoha no estaba ni cerca de su tarea. Todas las células de su cerebro estaban ocupadas en explorar la belleza que de Fate T. Harlaown. Recientemente, Nanoha había llegado a un acuerdo con su cariño cada vez mayor hacia la chica de cabello rubio. Siempre ha sabido que Fate tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Pero ella no sabía cual era exactamente, nunca ha estado enamorada antes, así que, no era algo que haya cruzado su mente, hasta hace poco. Estaba contenta con la amistad que había forjado con Fate.

Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?

En una palabra: la pubertad.

Esas hormonas adolescentes inevitablemente la golpearon como un tren bala. De repente se encontró mirando a la rubia sin ninguna razón en particular. Estos episodios de mirada fija fueron cada vez más frecuentes, empezó a darse cuenta que Fate se había convertido en una chica hermosa, comenzó a notar pequeñas cosas, cosas que nunca había notado antes. Al igual que cuando el sol le pegó en el ángulo derecho, Fate obtendría un halo de brillo. O cómo las manos de ambas encajaban una con la otra fácilmente y en la forma en que sonreía para ella cuando estaban solas. ¿Ella menciono que Fate tenía un cuerpo para morir?

A veces miraba las largas piernas que parecía no terminar nunca... discretamente se seco la baba que había comenzado a formarse. Sin embargo una risa a su izquierda le hizo saber que Hayate definitivamente se había fijado en ella admirando a su amiga.

Hayate fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta que el amor de Nanoha hacia Fate iba más allá de la amistad. Ella no perdió tiempo en burlas hacia las niñas. Gracias a esto, todos sus amigos habían caído en cuenta de este echo, todos, excepto Fate.

Esto frustró a Hayate un sinfín de veces, como dijo una vez "Nanoha estaba prácticamente desnudando a Fate con los ojos cada vez que podía".

Nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo Nanoha podría seguir así. Tenía una piscina de apuestas a su favor sobre cuando la morena se quebraría y se abalanzaría sobre la rubia ajena a todo.

"¿Quieren algo de beber?" Fate les preguntó como buena anfitriona que es.

"¡Claro!" Ambas respondieron.

"¿Té está bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Nanoha respondió mientras Hayate asintió con la cabeza.

Fate les sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina dejando a las dos morenas solas, Hayate tomó esta oportunidad para picar a Nanoha.

"Tu sabes, puedes que enfermes por comer tanto a cierta persona."

La cara de Nanoha inmediatamente se puso colorada.

"Hayate!... Haces que suene tan... sucio".

"Jajaja, oh Nanoha. Tu reacción no deja de entretenerme. Así que… ¿cuando lo vas confesar?"

"Yo…simplemente estoy esperando el momento oportuno."

Hayate suspiró, pensando en estas las dos, la cosa tomaría otros 10 años y no ayudaba el hecho que ella no podía leer los sentimientos de Fate hacia Nanoha. Esa chica tenía una cara de póquer impenetrable. Parecía que la única manera de avanzar era que algo drástico suceda para que Nanoha llegara a confesar sus sentimientos.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Un grito de repente vino de la cocina.

"Fate-chan!"

Las chicas corrieron hacia la cocina con sus dispositivos en la mano dispuestas a defender a su amiga en contra de cualquier peligro.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Fate en el suelo con una niña en la parte superior de ella. Parecía tener una edad no mayor de nueve años. La niña tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en trenzas. Si ellas no la conocieran como lo hacen, no podrían notar que esta niña se parecía a Fate cuando tenía esa edad. Aparte de este espectáculo extraño, no parecía haber nadie más alrededor. Como no había ningún otro signo de peligro, se pusieron a despertar a las dos niñas.

Después de unas cuantas sacudidas y empujones, las dos chicas gimotearon. Hayate y Nanoha se mantuvieron al margen y dejaron que regresen de su aturdimiento. Fate se sentó primero y miró a su alrededor confundida. Al ver que Nanoha y Hayate estaban allí se relajó un poco. Un gemido trajo a su atención a la niña descansando en la parte superior de ella. La pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Fate. Borgoña se reunió azul océano.

"Fate-papa!"

Esas fatídicas palabras causaron que el corazón Nanoha a rompiera en mil pedazos. Su Fate tenia una hija!... _¿Cómo?...¿Cuándo?_ …Y lo más importante… _¿Con quién?_

Ella lo sabía, una vez que use el Starlight Breaker, Fate seguro sabría exactamente a quién le pertenecía. Hayate sintió el aura peligrosa procedente de Nanoha y se deslizó un poco más lejos.

"P-papá?" Fate chirriaba. "N-No, tiene que haber algún error!"

Nanoha se sintió un poco aliviada al oír eso. Fate parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Eso significaba que era inocente _¿no? Pero ¿y si no lo era?_ _¿Y si ella era como algunos de esos hombres que negaron a sus propios hijos para evitar la responsabilidad?_

"¡_NO! Mi Fate-chan tendrá buen cuidado de nuestros hijos en el futuro! "_

"Fate-papa, está bien. ¡En realidad soy del futuro! Estoy aquí para asegurar que tu y mamá se casen para que yo no desaparezca!"

La revelación dejó atónitas a todas por igual. Era eso posible? No les dio ni tiempo para recuperarse que la niña se dio cuenta de las otras chicas en la cocina. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría cuando ella puso los ojos en una determinada castaña.

"¡Mamá! Ya estás aquí!"

Hayate nunca se sintió tan aterrorizada. El incidente con El Libro de la Oscuridad era nada en comparación con esta nueva amenaza a su vida.

"Raising Heart" Nanoha dijo con rabia apenas contenida.

_**"Stand by ready"**_

Hayate miró con horror como la barrier jacket de Nanoha reemplazaba al uniforme de la escuela. En este punto, Fate se había levantado para detener a Nanoha que quería matar a su amiga.

"N-Nanoha!... Espera! …E-Esto no es... No me gusta ell..." Hayate trató en vano de defenderse.

"Fate-papa!" Una voz distinta se escucho.

El intento de asesinato de Nanoha se detuvo y giro para ver a una niña diferente abrazar una de las piernas Fate. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos heterocromicos. Luego giro a mirar a Nanoha y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se derrita.

"¡Mamá!"

La niña corrió hacia una atónita castaña y la abrazó. Fate observaba abiertamente a las dos niñas que no sólo reclamaba que eran sus hijas, sino también que era las hijas de sus mejores amigas. Era como algo salido de un programa de televisión, esos feos espectáculo donde discuten sus problemas. Las dos niñas se volvieron para mirarla.

"Por favor, cásate con mamá ahora!" Ambas exclamaron.

Al oír esas palabras, y junto con todo lo que pasó, Fate reaccionó la única manera que podía. Ella se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Y ahí lo tienen. La vida Fate acaba de ponerse mucho más difícil (y divertida).

**Siguiente capítulo:**

Nos encontramos con las dos niñas que están ansiosos por hacer que sus mamás se casen con su Fate-Papa

Otra chica se hace su aparición, que no sólo causa a Nanoha otra furia asesina, sino también cierta curandera rubia buscara sangre.

ff. net /u /3249875/ deathbybunny - este es link de quien creo esto, pasen a ver los otros fics que tiene, si ustedes prefieren leerlo en ingles.

Espero les haya gustado el primer Capitulo.

Saludos

Aerumina Rampante


	2. Cap II  2 mas 2 igual 4

**Gracias a ****Yka,****BARDICHE T****, ****Akairo-chan**** , ****Galagat, **** P****asculina**** ,****GeRaL-Chan**** ,** **yuuki megurine**

**utau-mizuki y Rainhard, ****por sus comentarios y alertas. Aquí el cap. 2**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciencia + Magia = Los niños**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. II: 2 +2 = 4**

**.**

**.**

Fate gimió al sentarse en la cama.

"¿_Eh?__... ¿__No estaba yo en la cocina?"_

La maga rubia miró alrededor de su habitación para encontrar a nadie excepto a sí misma. ¿_Había sido todo un sueño horrible?_ Con un suspiro de alivio saltó de la cama y decidió tomar un trago de agua. Con ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla casi gana un ataque al corazón. _¿__Ella?…__ ¿__Un padre?_...¡_y de los niños Hayate y Nanoha_! Ella se burló de la idea. A pesar de que no le importaba tanto si era Nanoha...

Sacudió la cabeza. Hasta ahora, ella había tenido muchos y muy extraños pensamientos sobre su amiga.

Un día ella empezó a notar que Nanoha era... diferente. Aunque no estaba segura que era lo diferente.

Había algo acerca de la morena que hacia que se admirara de ella, ¿_cuando ella llegó a ser tan…impresionante?_

**"Fate-papa!... ¡Estás despierta!"**

Fate se congeló.

"¡_N-No puede ser!__...¡__**Tenia**__ que ser un sueño! "_

Pronto se encontró en el suelo abordada por dos niñas. Cada una de ellas se veía tan feliz, que no podía dejar de tranquilizarlas con una sonrisa.

**"Vamos niñas, den a Fate una oportunidad para respirar."** Hayate dijo desde la sala de estar.

Las dos niñas de mala gana dejaron a Fate y se hicieron a un lado, esto permitió que la rubia pudiera ponerse de pie. En su lugar, cada una agarró una de las manos de Fate y la llevaron hasta la sala donde Nanoha las estaba esperando.

**"Fate-chan! ¿Te sientes mejor?"**

Nanoha se levantó rápidamente y fue haciendo su camino hacia su belleza rubia, cuando de pronto se vio tropezando con sus pies y aterrizando en la rubia desprevenida. Las dos chicas se quejaron de sus posiciones en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta de su situación. Sus piernas enredadas y su pecho apretando contra la cara del Fate. Tuvo que aguantarse un gemido cuando Fate se acarició inconscientemente contra su pecho.

**"¡Hey!... ¡Eso es trampa!... ¡Tu empujaste a tu madre a propósito!"**

**"¿Y?... Mi mamá ama a mi papá, obviamente más que a la tuya. Creo que esto lo demuestra!"** Dijo la niña de cabello rubio mientras señalaba a las dos adolescentes que aún no se movían de sus posiciones provocativas.

**"¡De ninguna manera!... ¡Mi mamá no va a perder!"** la niña de cabello castaño claro declaró.

Al oír esas palabras, Nanoha se sentó y miró a la otra chica morena desafiándola, incluso a tratar de hacer algún movimiento. Hayate podía sentir el sudor que corría por su rostro. Ella estaba de nuevo en una posición muy difícil.

**"N-Nanoha, tú sabes que yo nunca..."**

**"¿Quieres decir que no quieres que yo nazca mamá?... ¿Prefieres que desaparezca?"**

Hayate miró esos ojos azules tristes y se sintió incapaz de terminar la frase. Por supuesto, esto hacia a Nanoha aún más molesta. Fate reunió suficiente concentración y calmo la situación lo mejor que pudo. Ella detuvo a Nanoha de intentar matar a Hayate y propuso que todas hablaran sobre la situación.

Nanoha, por supuesto, hubiera preferido que el Starlight Breaker acabara **el ****problema** (problema también conocido como Hayate), pero Fate había hecho un muy buen punto.

Nunca se perdonaría si ella matara a uno de sus mejores amigos por celos. No es que Fate era consciente de esa última parte.

Ya en la sala, Fate se sentó a un lado ella sola, mientras que Nanoha y su supuesta hija se sentó a su derecha, Hayate y su otra hija se sentó a su izquierda.

**"Bueno, creo que debemos comenzar con la presentación de ustedes niñas, puesto que ya parecen saber quienes somos."** Fate comenzó.

Las dos niñas asintieron. La niña de cabello castaño claro se puso de pie y se inclinó en primer lugar.

**"Mi nombre es Corona Yagami Harlaown. Tengo diez años y mis padres son Fate-papá y Hayate-mamá."**Terminó su presentación con una sonrisa.

Hayate no estaba segura de cómo se sienta acerca de esta situación a la que fue empujada. Por un lado, este fue el tipo de cosas drásticas que se necesitaba para que Nanoha se confesara finalmente a Fate. Por otro lado, ella inesperadamente se había convertido en madre. Definitivamente, era una sensación extraña, pero no era del todo desagradable. Eso por sí solo causo que se preocupara. Ella **sabía** que no tenía ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Fate, pero entonces, ¿cómo se explica su hija?

" _¡__Oh Dios, ya he aceptado que es mía! "_

Su angustia sólo aumentó cuando miró a Nanoha. Por favor a cualquier Dios que este por ahí, apiádate de su alma. Sobrevivir a esta prueba iba a ser un desafío.

Nanoha podía sentir un tirón en su ceja ante la mención que Hayate era la madre. Ella, sin embargo, detuvo cualquier rencor que sentía hacia la joven. Incluso si ella estaba arruinando el futuro que había imaginado con su diosa de pelo rubio. Su salvación vino cuando la niña sentada a su lado se puso de pie y se presentó.

**"Hola, mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown. También tengo diez años y mis padres son Fate-papá y Nanoha-mamá".**

Nanoha, una vez más sintió una sensación muy cálida a travesar su cuerpo cuando escucho que ella y Fate eran los padres de esta niña. Su futuro aún tenía una oportunidad!

Fate por otra parte estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil tratando de aislar su cabeza de todo a su alrededor. Todo era tan inverosímil!

**"P-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso?... ¡Todas somos chicas!... ¡Dos chicas no pueden hacer un bebé! ¡Así no es cómo funciona!"**

"¡_Deja de arruinar mi sueño Fate-chan!"_ gritó Nanoha amargamente en su mente. ¿Fate-chan no se daba cuenta que estaba rompiendo su corazón?

**"No es imposible en nuestro tiempo."** Corona tomó la palabra.

**"Eso es correcto. Gracias a la potencia de la ciencia y la magia, dos mujeres ahora son capaces de hacer un bebé. ¡¿No es genial?"** Vivo exclamó.

"¡_Es maravilloso!"_ Nanoha estaba haciendo un pequeño feliz baile en su cabeza. Ella sintió la tentación de saltar a Fate en ese momento. Pero bueno…ella podría practicar tomando a su hija ¿verdad?

**"Todavía no estoy convencida, quiero una prueba de paternidad."**

Fate se encogió cuando las dos muchachas le dieron la más grande e inimaginable mirada de un corazón roto. _Espera, ¿estaba Nanoha dándole la misma mirada?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez ella lo dijo con dureza. No es que ella estaba tratando de negar que fuera su "padre".

"_En__ realidad eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.__Me siento como una persona horrible. "_

Ella se sorprendió cuando Hayate habló en su defensa.

**"ok niñas, ahora, ustedes no pueden culpar a Fate por intentar estar absolutamente segura. Después de todo, sólo somos adolescentes y de repente aparecen hijos, no es algo para lo que estamos mentalmente preparadas. Sobre todo Fate-chan, no esperaba tener hijos de dos madres diferentes. "**

Fate se estremeció al oír la última frase. ¿En qué clase de adultos se había convertido al crecer?

**"Por lo tanto, sugiero que vayamos a mi casa, hablemos con Shamal y que haga las pruebas. ¿Suena como un buen plan?"**

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza. Ella agarró la mano de Vivio y sonrió suavemente a ella. **"Estoy de acuerdo, cuanto antes aclaremos esto mejor, ¿verdad?"**

"_Quiero__ demostrar que Vivio es mía y de Fate" _Ella miró a Corona que estaba siendo consolada por Hayate. "_Pero… ¿y si está diciendo la verdad también? ¿Realmente puedo culpar a la niña?"_

Ella miró a Fate que se estaba frotando su sien. Se veía agotada.

**"Fate-chan?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

"**Si estas son verdaderamente tus hijas, vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad. ¿Entiendes?"**

Nanoha le dio una sonrisa que decía: "obedece o sufre las consecuencias".

"**S-Sí".**

"**Bueno, hay que ponerse en marcha inmediatamente, antes que sea haga demasiado tarde."**

El viaje a casa de Hayate fue torpe, por decir menos. Las niñas habían insistido en tomar la mano de su Fate-papá. Así que Fate se estuvo en el centro de las niñas durante todo el camino. Las niñas también decían las razones por las que Fate debe elegir de sus respectivas madres para casarse. En el momento en que llegaron a la residencia Yagami, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se parecían a la luz de los semáforos cuando estaban en stop. Fate estaba segura que nunca sería capaz de ver a Hayate haciendo cosplay o a Nanoha y sus chocolates, sin sonrojarse como un tomate.

Hayate abrió la puerta para ellas y todas comenzaron a quitarse sus zapatos.

**"¡Estoy en casa! Fate y Nanoha vinieron también!"** Hayate dijo en voz alta.

"_**¡Commandment Chain!"**_

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar, Fate se vio atrapada por el dispositivo de Shamal. El primer instinto de Hayate y Nanoha fue proteger a las dos niñas. Sólo hasta después que Fate rompiera las cadenas, fue que finalmente se dieron cuenta de quien era el agresor.

"**S-Shamal!... ¿Qué fue eso!**" Exclamó Fate. Ella estaba ahora en su barrier jacket y lista para defenderse.

Shamal rió misteriosamente a la rubia.

"**Nunca pensé que tratarías de robarla lejos de mí."**

"**¿De qué estás hablando?"**

"**¡Fate-papa!"**

Al escuchar aquel temido título una vez más, Fate quiso que el suelo se abriera se la tragara. Todo el mundo sólo podía mirar en un atónito silencio como una chica de pelo rosa se enganchada a la belleza rubia.

"**¿Fate-chan?"** Nanoha dijo con una voz mortal.

"**S-¿Sí?"**

**"Exactamente… ¿A cuantas muchachas planeas embarazar?"**

"**Y-yo no... quiero decir... Y-yo..."**

Fue entonces cuando Shamal se dio cuanta de las otras dos niñas que las acompañaban.

"**¿Quiénes son ellas, Hayate-chan?"**

"**Las otras hijas de Fate".**

Shamal repente encadeno a Fate una vez más después de que Hayate dijera esas palabras. Hayate reconoció que probablemente no era lo que se debería haber dicho en este momento. La situación solo se fue agravando mas para Fate. Ella tomo a la niña de pelo rosa lejos de Fate en el momento en que Nanoha activaba su barrier jacket.

"**¡E-Espera...N-Nanoha!... ¡S-Shamal! Déjenme explicar!"**

"**¡Fate-chan idiota!... ****¡****Starlight Breaker****!"**

Los gritos de agonía de Fate resonaron en la noche. En realidad no era una buena idea hacer enojar a Nanoha… Nunca... La niña de pelo rosa parecía preocupada por como Fate se convirtió en nada más que una pequeña mancha en el cielo del atardecer.

"Mamá, ¿Fate-papá va a estar bien?"

Los otros miraron a Signum que había entrado por el pasillo. Trató de parecer tranquila y serena, pero mirar a la chica de pelo rosa causó que su máscara se rompiera.

**"Yo-estoy segura de que está bien..."**

"**¿Tú eres la madre?"** Nanoha encajo las piezas.

Signum contemplo la moralidad de usar a un niño como escudo humano. Nanoha se exaspero aun más y sin duda desencadenaría una serie de Starlight Breakers como lluvia de verano.

"**¡Nanoha-mama!...¡No deberías haber lastimado a Fate-papá de esa manera! No es culpa de ella que sea tan irresistible."**

Hayate quería reírse de lo que la niña dijo. Realmente quería, pero como todos los demás en la habitación, ella tenía miedo de hacer el más mínimo movimientos por temor a terminar como Fate.

**"¡Así es!".** Corona tomó la palabra. **"¡Tenemos que hablarlo! ¡Fate-papá siempre dice que hay que hablar de nuestros problemas!"**

**"Relájate Nanoha".** Vita apareció en la habitación. **"Así podremos entender lo que está pasando, antes de que fulmines con el Starlight Breakers a todo el mundo."**

"**¿Por favor mamá?"** Vivio le dio la temida mirada de cachorro triste.

Nanoha respiró hondo y desactivo la barrier jacket.

"**Está bien".**

Todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Enojar al demonio blanco no es cosa de risa.

"**Oh, yo debería presentarme."** La chica de pelo rosa se inclinó hacia ellos. **"Mi nombre es Caro T. Harlaown. Tengo doce años y como lo han escuchado, mis padres son Fate-papá y Signum-mamá".**

Signum parecía querer esconderse debajo de una roca por la forma en que Shamal la miraba. Aunque lo intentara, no podía conseguir que Shamal la escuchara. Ella **nunca** había tenido ningún sentimiento hacia Fate que vaya más allá de la amistad y el respeto. Por otra parte, sus argumentos eran casi nulos con Caro alegando que ella era su hija. Iba a ser una larga noche para la dueña de la espada de pelo rosa.

Mientras tanto, Fate estaba flotando en un canal. No había manera de que pudiera caminar de regreso a casa de Hayate. Volar así estaba fuera de la cuestión. Ella tenía poca magia para eso. Así que con todo la fuerza que le quedaba, realizo una sonic moved y se trasladó a la residencia Yagami. Con suerte, Nanoha se abstendría de mandarle un Starlight Breaking de nuevo, o al menos hasta que todo este resuelto.

"_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?"_

De vuelta en la casa Yagami, todo el mundo o la mayor parte de ellos, estaba tratando de tomar el té mientras esperaban que Fate volviera. Las tres chicas estaban hablando sobre como era de maravillosa de su Fate-papá y a su vez estaban tratando de desanimar a las demás de intentar conectar a Fate con de sus madres.

**"Fate-papa pertenece a Nanoha-mama!"**

Casi todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero decidieron no decir nada.

**"¡De ninguna manera!... Hayate-mama es un partido mucho mejor para Fate-papá!"**

Hayate lamentó no poder negar esa declaración, porque eso significaba rechazar a su hija. Ella nunca pensó que tendría un gran instinto maternal, eso era precisamente lo que impedía oponerse a la declaración de su hija. Ella optó por sentarse en silencio y rezar para que Nanoha no estallara de nuevo.

**"¡Por favor! Signum-mama y Fate-papa son ****la ****mejor combinación posible. ¡Incluso tienen los mismos intereses! "**

Signum sudaba pequeñas gotas por la mirada que Shamal y Nanoha les daba. Es cierto que Fate y ella se habían vuelto muy unidas gracias al tiempo que había entrenado a la rubia, ¡pero siempre fue el tipo de relación de alumno-profesor! Ella ya pertenecía a Shamal y nunca la traicionaría de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y escuchar a su hija... tratar de justificar su relación con Fate.

Hayate y Signum deseaban desesperadamente algo para detener la tensión que crecía cada vez cada vez más.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas cuando el teléfono de Hayate sonó.

**"¡Voy a atender eso!"**

Ella prácticamente corrió hacia el teléfono con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos.

**"Hola, Hayate hablando!"**

**"Hayate-chan!... Soy Suzuka."**

**"Oh, Suzuka-chan!... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"**

**"Ano... ¿Esta Fate-chan por ahí?...He estado tratando de comunicarme con ella, pero no contesta el teléfono."**

Hayate sintió una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago.

"_Oh Dios... no ella también!_

**"Bueno, ella esta...por volver pronto."**

**"Oh,…por favor, podrías decirle que..."**

Ella fue cortada y una pelea se escucho.

"**Hayate!"**

La maga morena reconoció esa voz. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse fea otra vez.

**"Cuando llegue allí, FATE LAMENTARA HABER PUESTOS SUS OJOS EN SUZUKA!**"

No le dio ninguna oportunidad de responder cuando Arisa colgó. Hayate se quedó mirando el teléfono durante un largo minuto antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a la sala de estar.

**"¿Quién estaba en el teléfono Hayate-chan?"** Vita pidió.

**"Suzuka-chan. Chicos, ellas están por venir. Parece que Fate tiene un hijo más por el cual responder.**"

La temperatura de la habitación disminuyó drásticamente. La taza de té que sostenía en la mano Nanoha, se rompió.

**"Rápido, ¡protejan a las niñas!"** Hayate exclamó.

Shamal rápidamente sacó a Vivio lejos de su madre, cada vez más peligrosa y la sentó cerca de Signum y Hayate.

Fate acaba de llegar, cuando sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que de la vuelta y se ponga a correr, tan lejos y tan rápido como sea posible. Tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa llegó a la puerta.

**"¡FATE!"**

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar antes que una Arisa muy enojado le diera un puñetazo en la cara. Lo último que vio fue a una chica de pelo largo color lavanda de salir de una limusina con Suzuka.

"_Jajaja__,… no otra mas."_

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Nanoha iba a estar tan molesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN**: Ahí lo tienes. Segundo capitulo.

¿Quién creen que es el cuarto integrante? Yo se, todos están imaginando ya, pero tendrán que esperar para estar seguros.

Según el escrito será la última hija en aparecer. Aquí están los datos de las hijas de Fate.

**Corona Yagami-Harlaown-10 años de edad**

Hija de Fate T. Harlaown y Hayate Yagami. Esto sólo será divertido porque Nanoha tratara de matar a Hayate, cuando la pobre en realidad no tiene ningún interés en Fate. Simplemente le gusta meterse con el demonio blanco, aunque es muy peligroso para su salud. A Deathbybunny le gusta volver loca a Nanoha

**Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown-10 años de edad**

Hija de Fate y Nanoha Takamachi. Este es el final que todo el mundo quiere y quien podría culparlos? El NanoFate esta en el corazón todo el mundo, todos quiere ver a Fate y Nanoha feliz.

**Misterio del niño número 4 - 13 años**

Hija de Fate y Suzuka Tsukimura. Deathbybunny pensó que sería divertido ver a Arisa ponenerse celosa. Y que sea un factor desencadenante para causar problemas a Fate

**Caro T. Harlaown - 13 años**

Hija de Fate y Signum. Sí, Shamal no esta contento con esto en absoluto. Además DbB quiere poner una Shamal extremadamente celosa, dice que sera una explosión.

Pero bueno…El tercer cap en ingles ya esta publicado, quien quiera leer pase a verlo en:

w…fnfic. Net / u/ 3249875/ deathbybunny . Es el autor intelectual de esto.

Bye-Bye

Aerumina Rampante

**Mi twitter**: NinRampante - Por las dudas.


	3. Capítulo III  ¿Una gran familia feliz?

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad, esto hace que me ponga más pilas para traducir el fic lo más pronto. Disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciencia + Magia = Los niños<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo III - ¿Una gran familia feliz?**

**.**

Por segunda vez en ese día, Fate algo mareada empezó a abrir los ojos. Esta vez, un dolor de cabeza acompaño su regreso de la inconsciencia, vagamente pudo distinguir varias voces a su alrededor.

.

**"Ugh..."**

**"Ah, Fate-papa está despierta!"**

"**Ugh..."**

**"Esta bien, ahora niñas, no se amontonen su alrededor. Denle un poco de espacio".** Hayate reprendió levemente

.

Fate escucho los movimientos de pies alejándose. Asumió que las niñas habían escuchado a Hayate. Le sorprendió que ella estuviera manejando todo con tanta calma, y que tomara las riendas de la situación. Se admiro de eso. Ella no habría sido capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación en absoluto.

Fate se acomodo lo mejor que pudo. Su torpeza iba a acabar con ella a este ritmo. Poco a poco se sentó y ajustó su visión. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala de los Yagami. Sus "hijas" la miraban con preocupación a los pies del sofá. Fate les sonrió para aliviar su preocupación. Debe haber sido fuerte ver que la enviaran volando por un Starlight Breaker y luego la golpearan en la cara, eso gracias a Arisa.

Recordando a su amiga rubia, ella noto que dos personas nuevas se habían unido al grupo. Arisa estaba sentada junto a Shamal. Ambas rubias la fulminaron con la mirada. Fate se estremeció, pero trató de sonreír a ellas. Esto sólo sirvió para ponerlas aun más enojadas, Fate se encogió más en el sofá. Sus hijas, sin embargo, no se iban a quedar cruzadas de brazos y dejar que su amada Fate-papa fuera intimidada por más tiempo.

Fate sintió desde atrás a un par de pequeños brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Vivio la abrazaba desde el frente. Caro y Lutecia se pusieron protectoramente enfrente de Fate y miraron desafiantemente a Shamal y Arisa.

.

**"No vamos a dejar que lastimen a Fate-papá de nuevo!"** Lutecia declaró.

**"¡Eso es! Fate-papa no ha hecho nada malo!"** Caro añadió.

"**Ahja! Vamos a proteger a Fate-papa de ahora en adelante!"** Vivio declaró osadamente.

"**Así que dejen de ser tan malas!"** Corona dijo para terminar.

.

Todos estaban atónitos con esta exhibición. Fate nunca se había sentido tan amada como ahora. Tal vez esta no fue la situación más ideal para estar, pero estaba muy conmovida por la preocupación de las niñas hacia ella.

Hayate se rió un poco. **"Saben, yo creo niñas, que ustedes en realidad deben dirigirse hacia a Nanoha. Ella fue la que hizo mas daño"**.

.

Nanoha se estremeció. No se puede negar que ella dejó que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor (o peor) de ella en ese momento. ¡Ella no pudo evitarlo! Este día se estaba volviendo muy complicado para ella.

.

Corona miró a Hayate. **"Si Nanoha-san decide lanzar un Starlight Break a Fate-papa no va a haber nada que podamos hacer**."

Caro asintió con la cabeza. "**Lo siento Fate-papa, pero esa es una batalla que nadie puede ganar."**

**"La reputación del demonio blanco la precede. Estás por ti misma en esto papá"**. Lutecia, dijo.

.

Vivio saltó de Fate y se acercó a su mamá algo aturdida.

**"Esta bien mamá. Sabemos que en el interior, eres buena."** Ella acarició la cabeza de Nanoha con simpatía.

En ese momento, todo el mundo no podía dejar de reír. Todo el estrés y el trauma emocional fueron olvidados en ese breve momento. Incluso Nanoha se unió a la risa. Una vez que se habían calmado, se acomodaron de modo que las chicas estaban sentadas junto a sus madres. Fate se mantuvo en el sofá donde Zafira y Vita la acompañaban. Lutecia y Caro se volvieron a presentar, ya que, cuando hicieron su aparición, Fate estaba ocupada siendo el saco de boxeo de Arisa y Nanoha.

Con eso fuera del camino, Hayate se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a informar sobra la prueba de paternidad a pedido de Fate.

.

**"Creo que sería mejor que fuera hecha por un tercero."**

**"Q-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?"** Shamal protestó. **"Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo!"**

**"Cálmate Shamal".** Hayate hizo gestos suaves con las manos. **"No estoy cuestionando tu capacidad, pero... esto se ha convertido en un conflicto de interés para ti. Es necesario que esto sea justo para todas las partes involucradas."**

**.**

Shamal gruñó para sus adentros, pero no podía negar el razonamiento de Hayate. La muchacha sabía cómo convencer a alguien cuando lo necesitaba.

.

**"Bien. Iremos mañana después de la escuela. Tengo a la persona perfecta en mente para hacer esto por nosotros, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas."**

"**Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"** Nanoha le preguntó.

**"Hmm, sugiero que nosotras, mamas, cuidemos a nuestras respectivas hijas, hasta que esto se solucione."**

**.**

Fate tenía la sensación de que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero necesitaba saber.

**"¿Y yo qué?"**

Hayate le sonrió un poco demasiado dulce. **"Tu puedes ser el padre incumplidor que no ayuda a criar a sus hijos."**

**.**

Fate se fue a un rincón haciendo pucheros con tristeza. _Ella no daba una imagen de irresponsable ¿no?_ Hayate se echó a reír nerviosamente. No esperaba que Fate se lo tomara como algo personal. Rápidamente se dirigió a la rubia con el fin de la consolarla sólo para encontrarse a sí misma tropezando con sus pies.

.

**"¡Ahh!"**

Fate se volvió hacia el ruido, solo para encontrarse en una posición bastante familiar. Los pechos de Hayate pegados contra su rostro, mientas ambas yacían en el suelo enredadas entre si.

**"Buen trabajo Hayate-mama! Ahora date prisa y reclama a Fate-papa!"** Corona le dio a su madre el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

.

Hayate ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces en usar Fate como un escudo humano. El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación se apresuraron para encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse. Nanoha estaba emitiendo un aura que decía **"Matar a todos".**

En la confusión, Lutecia mágicamente atrapo a Fate y la arrastró hasta un armario donde se había asegurado de que su madre estuviera refugiada en el. No pasó mucho tiempo para Hayate en darse cuenta que su escudo humano le había sido arrebatado. Ella estaba indefensa contra el demonio blanco ahora.

.

**"¡E-Espera Nanoha!... ¡Seamos razonables!"**

**"Hayate..."** Nanoha, efectivamente se había ganado el titulo de **"**_**El demonio blanco**_**"**. Hayate sentía que pronto conocería a su creador.

**"Ah, no te preocupes Nanoha-mama, no vamos a perder a Fate-papa por ellas!"**

**.**

Hayate se debatía entre la sensación de alivio porque Nanoha se había distraído con su hija y sentirse mal por Fate, porque lo más probable es que muera antes de terminar la noche. Vivio rápidamente abrió el armario en el que Fate había sido arrojada con Suzuka.

Nanoha sintió el movimiento de su ceja ante la vista. En el armario, Fate estaba en la parte superior de Suzuka con la cara pegada al pecho de ella. Si hubiera estado prestando más atención, se habría dado cuenta de que un lazo mágico esta atando de la rubia a esa posición. Por supuesto, Nanoha no se dio cuenta y estaba dispuesta a hacer que alguien pague.

Arisa tenía un pensamiento similar después de que ella se asomó a la habitación para ver si alguien había muerto. Ciertamente, no esperaba ver a Fate profanando a **su** chica. No es que ellas eran oficiales, pero que estaría condenada si Fate pensaba que con un niño iba a sacar alguna ventaja en contra de ella.

Por suerte para Fate, Vivio tenía otros planes que no incluyen asesinatos. Con su propia magia, ella rompió las ataduras que Lutecia había puesto y atrapo con rapidez a Fate al pecho de Nanoha.

.

**"Si a Fate-papa le gustan tanto las bubis, entonces ten las de Nanoha-mama, ¡son los mejores!"**

**.**

Fate era súper consciente de donde su cara estaba ahora. Ella desea poder tener su magia y no que esta fuera drenada. Romper estos lazos hubiera sido fácil…si tan solo le quedara magia. En su lugar, todo lo que podía hacer era luchar contra las ataduras. Esta acción sólo terminó provocando que ella se frote contra la chica morena que pasó de modo chica magia homicida a modo chica adolescente caliente.

Tener a la rubia rozando contra ella estaba haciendo que se le debilitaran las rodillas. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes que ella tome a Fate en ese mismo momento.

La suerte de Fate dio un giro una vez más cuando los lazos que la unían a Nanoha se rompieron y fue empujada bruscamente a un par, claramente, más grande de senos. También temía que ella sabía a quién pertenecía este par.

**"¡Si se trata de querer bubis, entonces las de Signum-mama son ****las ****más grandes! ¡Más diversión para papá!" **Caro exclamó.

.

Corona, Vivio y Lutecia miraron a Caro. Cada uno de ellas llamó a sus lazos mágicos una vez más y pronto Fate se encontró siendo jalada en cuatro direcciones diferentes por las chicas.

.

**"Déjenla!"**Corona gritó.**"Fate-papa pertenece a Hayate-mamá!"**

**"¡Usted desea!… ¡Fate-papa no quiere estar con alguien con un pecho tan pequeño!"**Lutecia contrarresto. **"¡Mi mamá tiene el tamaño perfecto!"**

**.**

Hayate sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Por desgracia era cierto, era una de las de menor tamaño en busto de todas sus amigas. La única otra persona que fue tal vez más pequeño que ella era Arisa. Eso era poco consuelo para ella.

Suzuka se sonrojaba hasta por los codos. No sólo por la declaración audaz de su hija sobre el tamaño de su pecho, sino también porque su cuerpo todavía siente cosquilleos de cuando Fate había estado contra ella. En todos sus años, ella podría decir que nunca dejo que sus hormonas determinan sus acciones. Hoy, sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar la voz en su cabeza que quería ceder a sus deseos. Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se volvió a su mejor amiga que estaba mirando divertida la imagen de las 4 niñas jalando y en vías de una guerra.

.

**"¿Arisa-chan?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Mis pechos son... son anormal?"**

**"¡Qué! ¡No!"**Arisa se ruborizó. **"S-son perfectos".**

Suzuka prácticamente empujó su pecho en la cara de niña inocente.

**"¿Está segura?** **Es decir, mira lo****grandes****que son. "**

**.**

Arisa sentía la garganta seca y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella se desmayó teniendo una hemorragia nasal. Su situación pasó desapercibida como el tironeo o guerra continuaba.

.

**"Perfecto, si ella se quiere conformar con menos!"** Caro interrumpió **"Signum-mama tiene las que a Fate-papa le gusta!"**

**"Los pechos de su mamá son monstruosas, sólo son buenas para asfixiar a alguien!"** Vivio exclamó. **"Mi mamá tiene ****lo normal****. ****No un pechomonstruo! "**

**.**

Signum y Nanoha ahora estaban sintiendo la humillación de Hayate y Suzuka. Ser señaladas como las pequeñas o anormal fue sin duda un golpe a su orgullo. Signum se fue a una esquina para ponerse de mal humor sobre su "pechomonstruo". Shamal consoló la mujer de pelo rosa. Ella le aseguró que le gustaba su "pechomonstruo". Signum no estaba segura de cómo debe de sentirse ante la declaración de Shamal.

Fate sabía que tenía que terminar con esto. Ya estaba llegando a su límite y ellas aún no habían llegado a ninguna solución. La rubia no quería recurrir a gritar a las chicas, pero parecía que nadie iba a salvarla en cualquier momento. Reunió fuerza y lo hizo.

.

**"Muy bien, ¡BASTA!"**

Las chicas se detuvieron de inmediato. Miraron con los ojos abiertos a Fate y retiraron su magia. Fate puso su mejor rostro de seriedad

**"Siéntense en el sofá… Ahora."**

**.**

Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y se sentaron. Fate se puso frente a ellas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

.

**"Ustedes niñas han ido demasiado lejos. Voy a dejarles pasar que me hayan puesto bajo este abuso, pero no voy a dejar pasar que ustedes estén insultando a sus madres. ¿He sido clara?"**

**"Sí, papá..."** Las niñas se veían avergonzadas.

Corazón del de Fate se estrujo ante los rostros tristes de las niñas. Ella ya estaba sintiéndose culpable por gritarles a ellas. No le gusta ser el malo de la película.

**"Está bien chicas. Lo siento por haber gritado, pero por favor, no más insultos. Ahora discúlpense"**

**.**

Todos habían vuelto a la sala de estar para presenciar el momento de Fate siendo padre. De alguna manera esto iba bien con ella, pero igual era una imagen inusual.

.

**"Creo que todos debemos ir a casa y descansar un poco. Vamos a seguir con el plan de Hayate de dejar que las niñas permanezcan con sus madres."** Fate dijo.

.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Había sido un día agotador y necesitaban descansar bien por la noche.

.

**"¿Qué pasó con Arisa?"** Vita preguntó mientras miraba a la chica rubia que estaba boca abajo.

Suzuka sonrió inocentemente. **"No tengo ni idea. Aunque se ve bastante feliz."**

**.**

Arisa, efectivamente, tenía una mirada de pura felicidad en su rostro. Fate ayudó a Suzuka llevando a Arisa de nuevo a la limusina. Lutecia le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de que ella siguiera a su madre de vuelta a la mansión. A continuación, Fate dijo adiós a Caro y Corona. Las dos chicas se disculparon una vez más antes de regresar a la casa Yagami.

**"Trate de no dejar embarazada a más chicas en el camino a casa!"** Hayate le gritó antes de correr rápidamente al interior de su domicilio.

.

Fate sentía un rubor arder en sus mejillas. Esto no había sido culpa de ella... técnicamente. Todavía no había una prueba clara de que eran sus hijas, pero la idea de ella teniendo relaciones sexuales con todas, era demasiado para lo que su cerebro podía manejar. Ella fue sacada de estos pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la mano.

Fate miró con sorpresa, era Nanoha.

.

**"¿Me acompañas a casa?"**

**"E-Está bien."**

**.**

Fate estaba segura de que sus mejillas ardían más que antes. Vivio la tomó de la mano libre y las tres caminaron en un silencio cómodo a la casa de los Takamachi. Una vez allí, les deseo buenas noches. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Nanoha la tomó de la mano una vez más.

Fate se volvió hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, Nanoha le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. A la rubia le estaba saliendo vapor por sus oídos de todo el rubor que estaba haciendo.

.

**"¿N-Nanoha?"**

**"Siento lo de hoy Fate-chan. Por favor no me odies".**

**.**

Fate deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura Nanoha y la acercó.

.

**"¡Nunca! Nunca podre odiarte Nanoha!"**

**.**

Nanoha sonrió y apoyó la cabeza un poco más en la parte interior del cuello del Fate. Deseaba que el momento pudiera durar para siempre. Con un apretón final, la soltó.

**"Buenas noches Fate-chan".**

**"Buenas noches Nanoha, Vivio".**

**.**

Las dos chicas saludaron a la rubia antes de ir al interior. Mientras Nanoha y Vivio se quitaban los zapatos, la madre y el padre de Nanoha aparecieron a la vista.

**"Nanoha, estás en casa."** Momoko sonrió.

**"¿Quién es esta niña adorable? ¿Estás de niñera?"** Shiro le preguntó.

Nanoha sonrió dulcemente a su padre. "**No, es hija mía y de Fate. Su nombre es Vivio**."

**"Hola abuela y abuelo!"**

**"Q-¿Qué?"**

**.**

Momoko inmediatamente se desmayó en brazos de Shiro. El hombre estaba todavía en estado de shock, mientras sostenía a su esposa. Poco a poco su pensamiento volvió a su proceso normal, había una sola cosa que tenía en su mente ahora.

**"¡FATE!"**

En la casa Harlaown, Fate se estremeció de miedo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> muy bien aquí el cap 3, como dije en el twitter, lo estoy publicando. El cap 4 en ingles ya está, así que, quien quiera leerlo aquí esta la url

.net /s /7407097 /4 /Science_Plus_Magic_Equals_Children

Adelanto Next Charter: Shiro decide tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Más confusión HayateFate y La familia de las partes involucradas comienzan a aparecer.

Pense en poner el disclairmer, pero como que es re obvio que MSLN no es de DeathbyBunny, si asi fuera, ya estaría haciendo dinero publicándo esta historia como una novela ligera.

Y si fuera mia, hubiera hecho que MSLN y MSLN A´s tengan 24 cap, y que en Strikers la relación NanoFate este establecida, que sea clara y textual y no tendriamos que leer el subtexto de las conversaciones de Nanoha y Fate. Pero bueno. Ustedes me dicen, pongo el Diclairme o no?

**Saludos**

**Aerumina Rampante –**

**Twitter:** NinRampante


	4. Cap IV  Cuando los suegros llaman

**Disclaimeir: Ni Deathbybunny ni yo tenemos los derechos de MSLN o Yomeiro Choices, esto es muy obvio. **

**Si fuera asi, DbB no me hubiera dado la hora, yo estaría en las convenciones en Japon promocinando esto. Sin mas disfrútenlo….. =D**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ciencia + Magia = Los Niños**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV-Cuando los suegros llaman.**

.

Fate tuvo la peor noche de su vida. Pasó las horas acurrucada de miedo entre sus mantas. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía como si alguien fuera a buscarla. Este sentimiento había llegado inesperadamente después de que dejo a Nanoha y a Vivio en la casa Takamachi. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué sentía que su vida estaba en peligro.

_Los padres Nanoha lo sabían._

Eso lo explicaba todo. Shiro Takamachi no era un hombre que debe ser tomado a modo de juego. El solía ser un guardaespaldas mortal, hasta que casi perdió la vida en el cumplimiento del deber. Fate estaba segura de que incluso con todos los años de inactividad, el hombre no había perdido su filo. Ella estaba también bastante segura de que sus dos hijos mayores eran tan expertos o mas que su padre.

Ella no podía creer que se había olvidado de pensar en lo que las familias de sus amigas le dirían acerca de la situación. _¿Qué debía decir lea su familia?_ Se sentía afortunada que ellos estuvieran en una misión en este momento.

Fate decidió que era hora de levantarse. Su oportunidad de dormir había pasado. Por lo menos en la escuela se mantendría su poco distraída de su inminente final, ella lo sentía.

**"¡Fate!... ¡Estamos de vuelta!"**

Un fuerte golpe.

Fate cayó de la cama enredada entre las sábanas y el edredón de la cama. Así es como Lindy encontró su hija cuando entró en su habitación, boca abajo y en el suelo.

"**¿Fate todo esta bien?"**

Después de unos momentos de lucha, Fate logró ponerse de pie y dar la cara a su madre. Preocupación brilló en los ojos de Lindy. Fate se veía muy cansada. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y había aparecido un moretón en su ojo derecho.

"**¿Pasó algo?"**

"**Eh, umm, er...n-no".**

Lindy miró con escepticismo. Algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. A pesar de que ella se preocupaba, decidió dejar que Fate llegar a ella cuando este lista.

**"Bueno, entonces, prepárate para la escuela. Chrono, Amy y Arf están muy contentos de verte."**

"**De acuerdo".**

Fate trató de arreglar su aspecto lo mejor que pudo. El ojo negro que Arisa le dio, realmente se veía mal. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la niña tenía un fuerte gancho derecho? Con un suspiro, dejó la seguridad de su habitación y fue a dar la cara a su familia.

**"¡Fate! ¿Cómo es…****que le pasó a tu cara?"**

Chrono se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y se acercó a su hermana pequeña. La preocupación era evidente en sus ojos mientras examinaba el rostro de ella. Los ojos colorados no pasaron desapercibidos para él.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**Le preguntó una vez más.

**"Yo, uh…****choque con una pared".**

**"¿Una pared?"**

**"Correcto"**

"**Fate, debes saber que mentir aun experimentado Enforcer no es algo acertado. Ahora, ¿nos vas a decir que está mal?"**

Ella sabía que mentir a su familia era algo que no saldría bien. Todos ellos eran investigadores experimentados. No había manera de que iba a ser capaz de mantener las cosas sin que ellos lo supieran por mucho tiempo.

**"Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar."**

Ella se sentó con Amy y Arf a la mesa. Su cabeza apoyada sobre la superficie fría.

**"No puede ser tan malo Fate-chan".** Amy dijo.

Fate dio un vistazo a su, próximamente, cuñada. No fue hace mucho, que recibieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada de los bebes de Chrono. Van a tener gemelos en 6 meses más. Definitivamente fue una sorpresa para ellos. Fate no se había dado cuenta que su hermano había estado saliendo con ella, mucho menos que estaban ocupados haciendo bebés Harlaown.

Por lo visto, ella no estaba en mejores condiciones. _¿Que onda con suyo del futuro?_ _Teniendo hijos por doquier_. Arf se había movido junto a su amo, quien le acarició la cabeza con simpatía. Podía sentir la confusión de emociones de Fate desde que llego a la Tierra. Arf también tenía curiosidad por saber que le estaba causando miedo a la rubia.

**"¿Podemos hablar de ello después de que vuelva de la escuela?"**

Lindy sonrió amablemente. **"Por supuesto Fate. Explícanos cuando estés lista."**

**"Gracias mamá".**

El resto del desayuno estaba lleno de historias de la última asignación que habían realizado. Fate estaba agradecida por la distracción. El momento de dirigirse a la escuela llego con rapidez. Ella les dio una adiós y se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia el punto de encuentro habitual de amigas. Ella no se sorprendió al encontrar que Hayate ya estaba ahí.

**"Hey, Hayate-chan".**

**"Buendía Fate" **La morena sonrió. **"Bonito ojo morado".**

**"Gracias".** Fate rodó los ojos. **"Esto hizo que Chrono y mamá pregunten de donde lo saque."**

**"¿Ellos ya volvieron de sumisión?"**

**"Sí".** Fate suspiró. **"Tengo que decirles lo que esta pasando."**

"**Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho."**

**"Bueno, yo quería hablar con ustedes acerca de esto primero. Me refiero, sus familias van a ser arrastrado en esto también."**

**.**

Hayate asintió con la cabeza. Si bien sus padres ya no estaban con ella, todavía tenía un tutor, que era Gil Graham. Desde el incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad, había hecho todo lo posible para hacer las paces con Hayate y por echar a perder su única _"nieta" _tanto como el podía. Fate podía imaginar la reacción de el si se enterara que Hayate tenia una hija con Fate. Incluso si la hija venía del futuro.

Consciente de esto, pensó en la familia de sus otras amigas. _¿Qué haría la familia de Suzuka?_ Su familia no sólo era rica, también era poderosa. Estaba segura tenían contactos con todas las importantes figuras políticas en el país. _¿En que se había metido?_

**"Hayate, sus familias me van a matar!"**

La chica morena sostuvo las manos de la muchacha rubia y les dio un apretón tranquilizador. Ella no había visto a esta Fate ansiosa en mucho tiempo. Ella trata de consolarla.

**"Ok, ahora Fate. No hay que llegar a una conclusión todavía."**

**"¡Pero es verdad!...Los padres de Nanoha lo saben, ¡yo sentía el aura asesina de Shiro-san todo el camino devuelta a mi casa!"**

**"Creo que estás exagerando."**

**"¡Yo no lo esto!.. ¡No pude dormir toda la noche porque sentía como que estaba siendo vigilada! ¡El a salido a cazarme Hayate!"**

La rubia echó los brazos alrededor de su amiga y sollozó miserablemente en su hombro.

**"No, no. No te preocupes, vamos a resolver esto."**

Al menos esperaba que lo hicieran. De lo contrario, sería más caos si las familias se involucraran. Se alegró que Gil viviera en otro país.

**"¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?"** dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Fate y Hayate se empujaron entre ellas lo más rápido posible. Allí estaba Nanoha con una sonrisa que rayaba la locura.

**"¡N-Nanoha!...Estábamos, eh..."** balbuceó Hayate.

**"¿Poniéndose cariñosas?"**Ella dijo.

**"¡NO!"** Fate exclamó con pánico. **"Y-yo sólo necesitaba un abrazo..."**

**"Oh, ya veo..."**

Fate estaba segura de que Nanoha no veía. El demonio blanco aún parecía como que quería lanzar un Starlight Breaker ellas. Probablemente lo haría a ambas si no hacía algo rápido.

**"Um, eh, ¿Nanoha?"**

**"¿Sí?"** ella respondió con frialdad.

Fate se estremeció, pero empujó a un lado el miedo. Tenía que hacer esto con el fin de salvar a ella y a Hayate. Ella rápidamente le echó los brazos alrededor de Nanoha y le apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello, por que reamente lo era.

**"¿F-Fate-chan?"**

**"El abrazo Hayate no era lo suficientemente bueno."**

**"¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone..."** su réplica murió en su garganta cuando Nanoha la miró. Por supuesto todavía se sentía insultada, pero probablemente lo mejor era permanecer en silencio y dejar que el demonio se tranquilice.

Fate se alejó lentamente, permitiendo que Nanoha sienta la cercanía de Fate el mayor tiempo posible. Nanoha giro feliz hacia el resto de sus amigas.

**"¡Vamos a clase chicas!"**

Todos asintieron y no dijeron nada cuando ella tomo la mano de Fate y los condujo hacia su escuela. Arisa estaba agradecida de que Nanoha mantenga lejos a Fate de su preciosa Suzuka. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba más que dispuesta a estar cerca de la chica de pelo morado las 24 horas del día, para proteger a ella por supuesto.

Llegaron a la escuela listos para comenzar el día de aprendizaje. Fate, sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba siendo observada a lo largo del camino a clases.

******MSLN******

Mientras tanto, Lindy y el resto de los Harlaown estaban descansando de su viaje. Era una mañana perfectamente pacifica hasta que sonó el timbre.

**"¿Me pregunto quién podría ser?"** Lindy miro dudosa su hijo, quien se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Sin decir palabra, se levantó del sofá y fue a saludar a su visitante. Ella no se esperaba ver a Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, pero fue una grata sorpresa. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos en un rato. Últimamente, sus asignaciones de trabajo la mantuvieron fuera de casa más a tiempo de lo que le gustaría.

**"Ah, Shiro-san, Momoko-san! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Por favor entren!"**

**"Gracias por recibirnos Lindy-san."** Momoko sonrió amablemente.

A continuación, se giro para mirar detrás de ella.

**"Ven a saludar Vivio-chan."**

Lindy miraba con curiosidad, como una pequeña niña rubia se asomó desde atrás de Momoko. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras miraba a Lindy. Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella se abalanzó sobre la mujer mayor.

**"Lindy obaa-chan!"**

**"Eh…****¡¿Eh?"**

**"Esto es lo que vinimos a discutir."** Shiro dijo en tono serio. **"Parece que ella es hija de Fate y Nanoha"**

Una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Lindy hizo lo único que podía pensar. Ella se desmayó.

**"¡Mamá!"**

**"¡Lindy-san!"**

Chrono, Amy y Arf habían dejado su conversación y se apresuraron a auxiliar a la mujer de pelo verde. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para no desmayarse con la noticia?, no estaban seguros.

.

******MGLN******

.

Vita estaba teniendo un día bastante flojo en casa con Zafira. Reforzar Zwei había estado con ellos temprano en la mañana, pero ella desapareció de repente. El pequeño dispositivo había estado durmiendo durante toda la conmoción de la noche anterior, por lo que se sorprendió, no sólo de encontrar a niñas en su casa, sino también que las madres de estas dos niñas era su ama y Signum. Ni decir, que ella no estaba muy contenta de saber que Fate era la responsable es esto. Ella se comprometió a proteger a su amo de, a quien ella consideraba, el enemigo de todas las mujeres.

Shamal, Signum, Corona y Caro estaban fuera comprando más alimentos para la familia más grande. Vita se rio al pensar en su compañera rubia. Shamal se había aferrado a Signum como un niño desde el incidente. Ella habría dormido en la misma cama con la mujer de pelo rosa, si no fuera porque Caro necesitaba un lugar para dormir. Esto sólo causo que se irritara y culpar a Fate aun más.

Vita tenia que admitir que era divertido ver Shamal tratar de mantener un ojo en Signum. Era como si ella tenía miedo de que si se la perdía de vista por solo algunos segundos, Fate tomaría la oportunidad para embarazar a su amada. Personalmente, Vita pensaba que Shamal finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono.

**"Residencia Yagami."**

"Ah, Vita-chan... ¡Qué bueno saber de ti!"

**"¡Gil ojii-san!... ¿Cómo estas?"**

"Buena Vita-chan. Estoy llamando para ver cómo están ustedes chicas."

**"Estamos muy bien. De hecho, la familia se ha ampliado."**

_"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

**"Fate-chan tuvo hijos con Hayate-chan y Signum".**

Ella sonrió cuando oyó Gil ahogándose a través del teléfono. _¿Acaba ella de añadir mas leña al fuego_? Probablemente, pero para ser honesto, Gil se terminaría enterando en el momento en que Hayate vaya al hospital para hacer la prueba de paternidad. Gil Graham mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre todo lo que Hayate hace. _¿Era tan difícil de creer que el estaba constantemente vigilando ante cualquier tipo de problemas?_ Mejor que lo oiga por parte de ellos, que de un informe.

_"Q-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Vita-chan?"_

**"Lo que eres un orgulloso abuelo de dos adorables niñas."**

Hubo un momento de silencio en la otra línea.

_"¿Y tu dices que son los hijos de Fate? ¿Así como, Fate Testarossa Harlaown?"_

**"Eso es correcto."**

_"Voy a estar en el siguiente vuelo a Japón."_

La comunicación se cortó. Bueno… ciertamente ella no esperaba que él haga un viaje tan rápido. Hayate va a tener una gran sorpresa.

"**La ama Hayate no estará feliz de que se lo hayas dicho a el."** Zafira afirmó.

Vita se encogió de hombros.

**"Él iba a saberlo de todos modos. Es mejor que esto sea lo mas rápido y sin dolor como sea posible."**

**"Espero que la ama está de acuerdo con tu razonamiento."**

**"Ella va a estar muy ocupado manipulando Gil ojii-san como para estar molesta conmigo."**

**.**

******MGLN******

.

Shinobu Tsukimura se sentó y cayó en una profunda reflexión en el estudio de la familia. Ella acababa de terminar de hablar con sus padres, ellos estaban en el extranjero en una cerrando unos negocios. La noticia sobre niña que pertenecía a su hija menor había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que ellos pensaban. Parecía que una de las maids de la casa los había llamado tan pronto como la niña apareció.

**"¿Está todo bien Shinobu onee-chan?"**

La chica de pelo morado miró a su supuesta sobrina. Ella sonrió cálidamente a la niña, como la pequeña se cercaba. Ella había quedado en cuidarla, mientras Suzuka asistía a clases. Si ella no habría sido informada sobre la existencia de la magia, habría sido muy difícil de creer el suceso de la llegada de Lutecia, pero dado que Nanoha estaba involucrada, Kyouya acabó revelándole lo que su familia sabia sobre el tema, que era justo teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que ambas familias estaban.

**"Todo está bien. Yo estaba hablando con mis padres."**

**"¿Están molestos?"**

Ella no podía dejar de maravillarse con la madurez que Lutecia tenia.

Shinobu negó con la cabeza. Ella en realidad aun seguía sorprendida. Ellos estaban tomando esto bastante bien. Fueron incapaces de separarse de su trabajo por el momento, por lo tanto dejaron en manos de Shinobu la tarea de hablar con los Harlaowns con la necesidad de unir a las familias. Era una tarea que haría después de que Suzuka volviera a casa.

**"No te preocupes Lutecia-han. Todo está bien. ¿Qué película vamos a ver mientras esperamos que Suzuka-chan vuelva?"**

Lutecia asintió y siguió a Shinobu al cine personal de la familia. Ser parte de una familia rica tenía un montón de ventajas que Lutecia estaba más que feliz de aprovechar.

.

******MGLN******

.

Lindy se encontró tumbada en el sofá de su casa.

**"Mamá despacio".**

Chrono ayudó a Lindy sentarse.

**"Oh mi...No me esperaba eso".**

**"Me disculpo Lindy-san."** Shiro dijo. "**Tendríamos que haber lo hecho mas despacio."**

Lindy negó con la cabeza.

**"No, esta bien. Así que, ¿Les importaría explicarme cuál es la situación que esta nuestras manos?"**

Shiro asintió y procedió a contar a Lindy lo que sabía. Vivio había llegado desde el futuro para asegurarse de que ella naciera, asegurándose de que Nanoha y Fate se casaran o que la dejara embarazada por lo menos. Shiro no esta nada contento con pensar en todo lo que Fate iba a hacer, iba dejar a su preciosa hija con un niño que cuidar.

**"Ya veo. ¿Es eso todo lo que sabemos?"**

Vivio tomó esta oportunidad de hablar.

**"Fate-papa tiene otras hijas aquí y ahora también."**

**"¿Qué?"** Chrono habló en estado de shock. **"¿Hay más niñas como tu?"**

**"Si, Hayate-san, Suzuka-san, y Signum-san tienen hijos con Fate-papa. ¡Ellas están aquí para a segurar se que nacerán también!"**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ellos.

**"Creo que tengo que hablar con Fate tan pronto como sea posible."**

Shiro sonrió firmemente a ella.

**"Por favor. Me gustaría hablar con ella tan pronto como sea posible también."**

Lindy sonrió nerviosamente a la cabeza de la familia Takamachi. Temía por la vida de su hija. Momoko golpeó la cabeza de Shiro.

**"Querido, estas poniendo nerviosa a Lindy-san**." Momoko sonrió tranquilizador a la mujer de pelo verde. **"No te preocupes Lindy-san, me aseguraré de mantener a Shiro en línea."**

**.**

Los Harlaown rieron por la cara abatida de Shiro. Estaba claro quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación. Pasaron la siguiente hora conociendo mejor a Vivio. Se decidió por unanimidad que era la niña mas linda que habían conocido. Aunque Chrono afirmó que sus futuros hijos sería muy adorable también.

En otra parte, Gil Graham estaba en un vuelo privado rumbo a la ciudad de Uminari. Los archivos del TSAB de Fate estaban apoyados frente a él. El iba a asegurarse de que Fate aceptara su responsabilidad, incluso si tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Shinobu estaba teniendo pensamientos similares mientras veía una película con Lutecia. Fate Testarossa Harlaown se casaría con su hermana por cualquier medio necesario.

En la escuela, Fate sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Esto nunca fue una buena señal. No ayudaba el hecho que ella sentía que alguien mantenía una constante vigilancia sobre ella. Fate sólo oraba para que las cosas no empeoren para ella.

.

.

.

**N.A: **Bueno, 4to Capitulo el siguiente esta colgado ya en ingles.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas y reviews, de verdad se siente muy lindo.**

**Para Kris-tim:** cuando digo lo de leer el subtexto, me refiero a que en MSLN (la serie) la relación NanoFate no es explicita, no profesan su amor a los cuatro viento y uno tiene que leer entre líneas lo que pasa. No es como KnM o algunas de esas series. Creo que por eso hay gente que no cree en el NanoFate (si yo puse esa cara cuando me encontré con una de esas personas)

Cualquier otra duda que tenga escríbanme mi twitter, asi puedo responde con rapidez, para los que no tengan cuanta en FF, o bien un MP si la tienen.

**Otra Cosa:** La mente maestra detras de esto es una chica, para que sepan, asi cuando quieran referirse a ella lo haga correctamente, yo tambien pense al comienzo que ella era un chico..jejejeje, hasta que le pregunte. Algunos diran que onda como no te diste cuenta, pero es que tener una conversacion en ingles con alguen a quien nunca le viste la cara y que se refiera a ella solo como yo, o algunas veces sin eso, no te da muchas pistas.

**Tambien...**Gracias a Lin Harlaown por avisarme lo de los dialogo, la verdad no se que paso. Esta re loco el FF

**Nota aparte –** Si me tardo en la subirlo es debido a la falta de tiempo debido a que estoy rindiendo, espero que su paciencia sea suficiente para aguantar, me esforzare para que sea en el menor tiempo, pero como dicen lo bueno requiere tiempo, la verdad no se quien dice esto, pero lo digo igual.

**Gracias a Todosss**

**Aerumina Rampante**

**Twiitter: Nin Rampante**


	5. Cap V:¿La madre mas orgullosa que hay?

**Disclaimeir: **Ni yo ni **Deathbybunny,** poseemos los derechos de MSLN ni Yomeiro Choices, solo lo tomamos prestado para divertimos un rato y desahogarnos por la falta de NanoFate explicito en la Serie.

Este Fic es creado por la señorita **Deathbybunny **(aunque no se si sea casada, pero lo pongo así por las dudas)

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciencia + Magia = Los niños!<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong> - **Lindy Harlaown: ¿La madre mas orgullosa que hay?**

**.**

**.**

Ya ha pasado la mitad de las clases para nuestra rubia favorita. El día había transcurrido semi-normal. ¿Por qué semi-normal se preguntan? Aparte del hecho de que ella seguía sintiendo que estaba siendo observada, Fate se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de sus admiradores habían estado evitándola durante la mayor parte del día. Ella había logrado darse cuenta que hoy Nanoha ha estado en una vigilancia extrema, para mantener alejado a cualquiera que deseara confesarse a la preciosa rubia... o estar cerca de ella.

Sí, su aura de "Te voy a matar si te acercas a ella" estuvo el día de hoy en una escala elevada. No es que era difícil no hacer llegar el mensaje, cuando la morena estaba mirando como si por arte de magia fuera ha incinerar con un rayo de color rosa a cualquiera.

Normalmente, Nanoha se sentaría y pondría de mal humor por el hecho de que todo el mundo parecía tener un enamoramiento por Fate. _¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan condenadamente atractiva?_ ¡Era ridículo! Día tras día, Nanoha que veía como Fate era llamada y tenia a algún chico o chica confesando su amor eterno a la rubia. Cada vez, sin embargo, Fate cortésmente rechazaba sus confesiones y les daba las gracias por sus sentimientos.

En un primer momento, la morena se sentía aliviada enormemente, esto quería decir que nadie iba a robar a la rubia de ella, sin embargo, cuando pensaba en su confesión, ella tenia miedo de que fuera a recibiría la misma respuesta. Nanoha estaba segura que se volvería loca si le llegara a pasar. Por lo tanto, se había decidido en admirar a la rubia de lejos... es decir, si uno considera pegarse a dicha persona como "lejos**".**

Fate suspiró. El poco sueño que tuvo no la estaba ayudando. El cansancio comenzaba a afectar sus estudios durante el transcurso del día. Se sentía como si pudiera tomar una siesta. Desde que consideraba que no sonaba como una mala idea, ella fue a buscar a un árbol agradable para tomar una siesta. Normalmente tendría que ir a comer con sus amigas, pero no tenía mucho apetito por el momento, así que cuando Nanoha fue a buscar a su rubia, se encontró con que Fate ya no estaba en su salón de clases. Con el miedo de que alguien pudiera haber tomado a la rubia en algún lugar para confesarse Nanoha entro en acción.

**"¡Raging Heart busca a Bardiche!"**

**[Yes, my master]**

Nanoha esperó ansiosa unos pocos segundos.

**[Scan complete. Bardiche located].**

**"¡Muéstrame el camino!"**

Nanoha corría por los pasillos, empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ella pasó cerca de sus confundidas amigas en entrada a la cafetería. Ellas sabían que lo mejor no era tratar de detenerla. Ciertamente no tenía ningún interés en ser atropelladas por la morena.

Nanoha se detuvo cuando se llego a su destino. Allí, completamente indefensa, estaba la imagen de Fate durmiendo. Nanoha se abrió paso poco a poco para no despertarla. Fate realmente parecía un ángel que había venido del cielo a tomar una siesta debajo de este árbol sólo para que Nanoha pudiera encontrarla y poseerla como si no hubiera mañana.

"_Espera un minuto..."_ Nanoha pensó.

Ella estaba delante de Fate. A pesar de que se veía realmente deliciosa, con su pelo esparcido debajo de ella y los labios entreabiertos... simplemente invitando a la morena a robar un beso o dos... o tres.

_"Mantén el control!"_

Nanoha sabía que no debía abusar de su amiga así. No terminaría bien, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro como esta. Ella no había tenido tiempo a solas con Fate, y esto le pareció una eternidad. Con mucho cuidado, se acostó junto a la rubia y muy lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Nanoha casi perdió el control de sí misma cuando Fate se acurrucó junto a ella.

**"Mmm, Nanoha..."** la voz ronca de Fate resonó.

_"Oh Mi Dios"._

Esa la voz sonaba tan... sexy. El cerebro de Nanoha había quedado completamente bloqueado cuando sus fantasías se hicieron cargo de ella. Cuando Fate despertó se encontró a si misma acurrucada junto a una Nanoha casi en estado de coma. Parecía que en algún momento, las fantasías Nanoha la superaron y se desmayó por una hemorragia nasal masiva.

**"¿N-Nanoha? ¡Resiste!" **

Fate rápidamente llevo a la morena a la enfermería, donde permaneció hasta que salieron de la escuela. Sus amigas la recogieron de ahí una vez que la enfermera considero que Nanoha estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar. Aunque por su propia seguridad, Fate se ofreció llevar a Nanoha en su espalda. Nanoha casi tuvo otro sangrado por la nariz ante la idea de estar tan cerca de la rubia. En su lugar, ellas caminaron de la mano.

**"Está bien, así que, vamos a ir a casa a cambiarnos. Ustedes recogerán a las niñas y luego nos encontraremos en el hospital"** Fate anunció al llegar a su cruce normal.

**"¡Entendido!"** Todo el mundo asintió.

**"¿Vas a estar bien Nanoha?"** Fate pregunto interesada.

**"Nyahaha voy a estar bien Fate-chan. Nos vemos enseguida ok?"**

Fate asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su casa. Apenas podía esperar para que esta prueba. Se necesitaría un par de días más para obtener los resultados, pero una vez que este asunto sea aclarado podría volver a su vida normal. Al menos esperaba que pudiera.

**"¡Estoy en casa!"** Fate llamó como siempre lo hacía. Ella estaba a punto de subir a su habitación a cambiarse cuando una voz la detuvo.

**"Fate, tengo que hablar contigo."**

Confundida por la formalidad de la solicitud, Fate siguió la voz de su madre. Lindy estaba sentada en su estudio. Chrono, Amy y Arf estaban allí también. La seriedad en su rostro la hizo preocuparse. ¿Había pasado algo?

_"Oh no, ¿podrían haber..."_

**"Siéntate Fate."**

Fate asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente al escritorio de su madre. Lindy giro su asiento se volvió hacia la ventana detrás de ella. Fate esperó nerviosamente a que su madre hablara.

**"Fate, tuve una visita muy interesante hoy. Puedes adivinar quién vino a hablar conmigo?"**

**"Eh, umm... no sé."**

**"Yo te lo diré. Shiro y Momoko Takamachi vinieron hoy."**

Fate al instante se puso tensa. Su peor temor que había sucedido. Su madre lo sabía.

**"No sólo vinieron, sino que también traían con ellos a una niña. ¿Sabes qué dijeron acerca de esta niña?"**

**"Uh, uh..."**

**"Ellos me informaron que era tu hija, Fate. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando esta niña me dijo que, no solo tenía uno, ni dos, sino tres hijas más. Y cada una con diferentes madres. "**

**"¡M-Mamá me puedo explicarlo!"**

**"¿Qué hay que explicar?"**

**"Ah, bueno..."**

**"Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte Fate." **Lindy se dio la vuelta en su silla se puso cara a cara con su hija.**"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"**

**"¿Eh?"**

Fate nunca estuvo tan confusa en su vida. Miró al resto de su familia. Todos asintieron y le dieron un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. La confusión sólo creció. Ella volvió su atención a su madre pidiendo al tipo de aclaración.

Lindy apretó un botón secreto situado debajo de su escritorio. A su derecha, la biblioteca se deslizó hacia un lado para revelar un santuario dedicado a su difunto marido. Lindy se levantó, tomó la imagen de Clyde y la puso enfrente de Fate

**"¡¿No es maravilloso Darling?...Fate ha tomado sobre sus hombros la tarea darnos la gran familia que siempre hemos deseado!"**

**"¡M-Madre! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!"**

Lindy se sentó de nuevo. Apoyó la imagen de Clyde colocándola un su lado.

**"Fate, Clyde y yo siempre quisimos tener una familia grande, así tendríamos muchos nietos que echar a perder. Lamentablemente, falleció antes de poder hacer ese deseo realidad. Cuando Chrono me dijo que él y Amy estaban esperando, estaba positivamente en éxtasis! "**

Esto aclaro algunas cosas a Fate. Explicó por qué su madre no estaba furiosa con Chrono por haberla "llenado del milagro de la vida" a Amy antes de incluso haberse casado.

**"¡P-Pero esto es diferente, quiero decir, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si son mías!"**

**"Fate son detalles menores. Además, ¿por qué estas chicas mentirian? Aparte de asegurar se de nacimiento, ¿que mas podrían ganar con esto?"**

Esos fueron todas muy buenas preguntas. Fate no había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre esto con todo el caos que había tenido que lidiar. Ella en realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nada.

**"P-pero..."**

**"¡Esto es maravillo cariño!"** Lindy ignora el tartamudeo de Fate y en su lugar de habla a la imagen de Clyde. **"¡Nuestra familia va a crecer al igual que lo queríamos! Gracias a Fate, tenemos cuatro nietas maravillosas que echar a perder!"**

**"¡No sabemos si es el mías!"**

**"Fate..."**

Chrono puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Fate miró a su hermano, con la esperanza de algún tipo de apoyo.

**"No voy a perderte ti."**

Su cara decaía. No habían sido las palabras que estaba buscando.

**"¡Amy!...Dale algo de sentido a ellos!"**

**"No hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza Fate-chan. Entiendo que es difícil controlar sus hormonas en ebullición".** Amy dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

**"¿Arf?"**

**"¡No te preocupes, Fate, voy a ayudar a educar a todos sus hijos! ¡Vamos a una gran familia feliz!"**

Todos lo que Fate podía hacer era mirar a su familia como si hubieran perdido la cabeza. ¡_¿Cómo iban a estar bien con esto?_ Estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos, una vez más cuando Lindy la cortó.

**"Antes de empezar la celebración, hay que asegurarse de que embarace las chicas. Ahora, desde que Vivio-chan dijo su edad, tendrás que dormir con Suzuka y Signum primero. No creo que el orden importe. A continuación, tendrás que obtener a Hayate y Nanoha. "**

**"Dudo que Nanoha sea un problema".** Amy dijo.

**"Definitivamente no". **Chrono estuvo de acuerdo.

**"Me sorprende que hasta ahora no haya asaltado sexualmente a Fate."** Arf añadió.

**"Muy cierto. Las otras tres niñas tomará un poco de trabajo, pero una vez que llegamos a ellas, va a ser viento en popa a partir de ahí!"** Lindy exclamó con alegría. **"Ahora también tenemos que considerar a las familias involucradas en esto..."**

Fate dejó de escuchar a su madre su discurso acerca de sus planes para conseguir que su hija fecunde a sus amigas. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando todos los cuadros y gráficos que Lindy sacaba, parecían salir de todas partes, muestra los planes detallados de cuando es necesario que logre embarazar a sus amigas y los riesgos que había frente de cada familia a causa del embarazo. Ni que decir del último cuadro, le dio un miedo de muerte, en este estaban enumeradas las posibles muertes por parte de cada familia. Lindy golpeó uno de los gráficos con un puntero laser, rompiendo aturdimiento de Fate.

**"Perfecto, ya que Los Takamachi ya dejaron en claro que quieren que Nanoha se case con Fate, tendremos que hablar con las otras familias y ver lo que ellos quieren también."**

**"¿Ellos qué?"**

Lindy sonrió a su hija. **"Así es cariño. Oh, Shiro-san también dijo que quiere hablar con usted personalmente. Trate de no parecer tan desanimada acerca de casarse con su hija. El podría tomarlo por el camino equivocado."**

El timbre de la puerta cortó a Fate cuando estaba por hablar.

**"¿Me pregunto quién podría ser?"**

Lindy salió de su oficina para abrir la puerta.

**"No te vayas a ninguna parte Fate. Todavía tenemos mucho que discutir."**

Fate rápidamente sacó su teléfono para avisarles a sus amigas que podría tardarse un poco en llegar al hospital. Ella no esperaba a ver los mensajes de Hayate, Nanoha y Suzuka. Después de leer cada mensaje, se le formo un nudo en el estómago.

_"¡Fate!. ¡Ojii-chan lo sabe! ¡Corre!"_decía el mensaje de Hayate.

_"¡Fate-chan! ¡Papá dijo que nos vamos a casar!__:3:3 :3 '_ leyó el mensaje de Nanoha.

_"No creo que nos va a ser un ir al hospital hoy Fate-chan..."_ mensaje de Suzuka comenzaba. _"Por cierto, mi hermana me está llevando para allí. Es posible que desee prepararse"_

Fate palideció. Ella escuchó a su madre hablando con alguien en la puerta. Tenía que ser Suzuka y Shinobu.

**"¡Fate!.. Por favor venga a la sala de estar!"**

Si ella hubiera podido, Fate habría encontrado un buen lugar para esconderse. Lamentablemente, Chrono, Amy y Arf se aseguraron de que ella entrara en la sala de estar. Efectivamente, estaba Shinobu Tsukimura sentada tranquilamente en su casa. Junto a ella Suzuka, que le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

**"¡Fate-papa!"** Lutecia corrió hacia Fate y le dio un abrazo. Ella no la había visto en todo el día, después de todo.

Sonriendo débilmente, ella le devolvió el abrazo. Ella se dejó llevar hasta el sofá donde Lutecia se sentó feliz a su lado. Shinobu sonrió fríamente a Fate, que se estremeció de miedo.

**"Fate-san."**

**"S-¿Sí?"**

**"Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí".**

**"Sí".**

**"Bueno, entonces espero que te cases con mi hermana con el fin de preservar el honor de mi familia."**

**"¡P-Pero no puedo casarme con ella!"**

Shinobu entrecerró los ojos a Fate. De la nada, sus dos doncellas, Noel y Farin, aparecieron detrás de Fate, cada una empuñando una kunai en el cuello de la rubia. Fate fue sorprendida con la guardia baja. _¡__¿Desde cuándo eran sus criadas maestros en el arte ninja?_

**"¿Hay algo malo con mi hermana, Fate-san?"** Shinobu le preguntó con frialdad.

Fate sentía la kunai punzando más cerca de su cuello. Desafiándola a decir algo malo de Suzuka.

**"¡N-no! No hay nada de malo en Suzuka-chan!"**

**"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"**

**"Bueno... ¿no es ilegal que las parejas del mismo sexo contraigan matrimonio?"** -preguntó tímidamente.

**"¿Es que eres única objeción?**

**"¿Sí?"**

Shinobu asintió con la cabeza. **"Tendrán que perdonarme por un momento"**

**"Por supuesto".** Lindy sonrió.

Para su alivio, las dos doncellas sacaron las armas lejos de su cuello. Esto no alivió sus nervios, pero ayudó.

**"¿Por qué no la detuviste?"** Fate le susurró a su amiga.

"**Lo siento Fate-chan. Mis padres dejaron en claro que esta boda tiene que suceder. No puedo oponerme a ellos"**

**"¿Qué pasa con Arisa-chan? ¿Te gusta ella, verdad?"**

Suzuka se sonrojó ante la mención de la otra chica rubia. Era cierto que había tenido un enamoramiento por la chica en algún momento, pero Arisa no había echo ningún movimiento! ¿Qué más necesitaba que haga? ¡Incluso había empuje sus pechos en la cara! ¿No es esa una señal para que la invite a salir?

**"¡No sé qué hacer Fate-chan!"**

**"¡Eso hace dos de nosotros!"**

Lindy y Lutecia estaban sentadas juntas y felices, ajenas a los susurros de las dos chicas. Lindy estaba simplemente disfrutando de hablar con su otra nieta. Ella había esperado por conocer a las otras dos chicas pronto.

**"Ah, Lutecia-chan, eres una niña madura."**

**"Gracias Lindy obaa-san".** Lutecia, dijo con un rubor.

**"¡Qué lindo!** **¡Te ruborizas con los elogios al igual que Fate!"**

**"Por no hablar que tiene un rostro serio como Fate."** Chrono añadió.

**"Definitivamente, es su hija."** Amy agrego mientras asentía.

Arf se había transformado en su forma de perro y permitió a Lutecia jugar con ella. Fate se quedó mirando a su familia en la incredulidad. ¡Ellos no estaban ayudándola a ella! Las discusiones se detuvieron cuando Shinobu volvió a entrar en la habitación.

**"Por favor, encienda el televisor en el canal 3."**

Un poco confundida, Fate hizo lo que le dijo. Todo el mundo observó con asombro al ser testigos de una nueva ley que permitía los matrimonios del mismo sexo.

**"¿Confío en que no hay más problemas ahora?"** Shinobu le preguntó.

Fate sólo podía mirar en estado de shock. _¿__Eso realmente pasó? _Con la familia Tsukimura definitivamente no debías cruzarte. Nunca.

**"Shinobu-san."** Lindy finalmente habló. **"Si bien, no tengo problemas con Fate se case con su hermana, debo señalar que hay otras familias que desean la misma cosa."**

Shinobu se tomó un momento para pensar. **"A medida a la influencia de lo que tenemos, dudo que pudiera convencer al gobierno para aprobar una ley que permite la poligamia."**

Fate casi se desmayó al escuchar eso. ¡Ella no podía casarse con todas sus amigas! Ella estaba segura de Shamal y Arisa la matarían antes de que eso ocurriera.

**"¿Qué tal si todos son reunimos y discutimos sobre este asunto?** **No me gustaría que los Takamachi y Yagami piensen que los estamos dejando fuera de este importante debate."** Lindy sugerido.

**"Es un buen punto. Muy bien, vamos a organizar una cena para mañana por la noche en mi casa. La invitación se extenderá a los de Takamachi y los Yagami".**

**"¡Maravilloso! Nos vemos mañana por la noche."** Lindy dijo con amabilidad.

Las Tsukimura pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir, Shinobu se volvió hacia Fate.

**"Espero que no te hagas ilusiones de escapar Fate-san. Sabré si lo intentas."**

Farin y Noel tenían un brillo misterioso en sus ojos cuando Shinobu dijo eso. Fate tuvo la sensación de que sabía que había estado manteniendo un ojo en ella todo el día. Después salieron las Tsukimura, Fate se derrumbó en el sofá agotada. _¿Podría esto ser peor?_

En un segundo llamaron a la puerta. Fate realmente necesita dejar de hacer esa pregunta. Lindy se levantó y fue a ver a de quien se trataba.

**"Lindy-san."**

**"¡Gil-san! Por favor, adelante"**

Fate esta casi tan pálida como un fantasma en este momento. Sacó su teléfono sólo para ver que había perdido cerca de diez diferentes mensajes de Hayate que le decía que salga de la ciudad. Tan pronto como Gil Graham entró en la habitación, todo el mundo se puso de pie y lo saludaron. A pesar de que estaba jubilado, él seguía siendo un muy respetado ex-almirante.

**"Tranquilos, ya no soy su superior, después de todo."**

**"Eso no cambia el hecho de que te respeto Almirante".** Chrono dijo mientras caminaba hacia el hombre que alguna vez fue su mentor.

**"Es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo bien Chrono-kun. He oído que va a ser padre pronto. Felicitaciones."**

**"Gracias, señor."**

**"Ahora, confío en que sepan por qué estoy aquí"**

**"Estamos muy conscientes".** Lindy dijo. **"Las niñas ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí, te puedes imaginar mi preocupación cuando me enteré de mi preciosa nieta había tenido... a un hija de la noche a la mañana. Por no hablar de Signum que también está involucrada. He recibido toda la historia de las chicas antes de venir. Lo que quiero saber es cómo Fate-san planea para enmendar la situación. "**

**"Uh..."**

**"No voy a permitir que sugiera que deje que estas niñas no nazcan. No podemos castigar a las niñas por la deficiencia de sus padres."**

Fate se sentía como si hubiera sido apuñalada en la espalda. El hecho de que Gil Graham pensó mal de ella fue un duro golpe a su imagen ya dañado.

**"S-Sí, señor."**

**"Bueno".**

"**Gil-san, estoy de acuerdo, es un asunto de gran importancia, pero como le he dicho a Shinobu-san, esto debe ser discutido con todas las partes involucradas. Habrá un mañana por la noche una cena organizada para encontrar una solución favorable, pido que lleve a Hayate-chan y Signum san-a la cena con las niñas también"**

Gil asintió con la cabeza. **"Muy bien. Vamos a discutir esto mañana por la noche. ¿Fate-san?"**

**"¡Señor!"**

Gil tiró una foto en el regazo de Fate. Era de ella y Nanoha acurrucadas ese mismo día.

**"Tengo mis ojos en ti."**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¡Era Reinforce quien la había estado acechando! No es que importara en este momento. Reinforce, las gemelas Liese, las hermanas Ehrlichkeit y los Takamachi estaban vigilando todos sus movimientos.

**"Sí, señor."**

Gil Graham no dijo nada más y se excusó de la casa Harlaown. Fate miraba desesperadamente a su familia.

**"Estoy perdida!"**

** .**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Wooowww quinto capitulo traducido. Pobre Fate la tienen agarrada del cuello, ahora hay que ver como va a ir la cena.

Estuve pensando puedo subir el cap 6, si quieren pero eso lo haría el sábado, todo va a depender si son muchos los que lo desean, sino, lo hare como estoy haciendo hasta ahora, se suben un cap en ingles y yo subo otro. La autora esta ocupada con su trabajo por eso se tarda en subir el nuevo cap.

Nota aparte: Agradezco los comentarios que dejan y las alertas, enserio, lo hago por ustedes, por que se lo que es disfrutar de un Fic.

kai250: Si, Fate tiene un Harem, pero le cuesta bastante caro. Le trae más dolores de cabeza que placer.

**Bardiche T: **De nada y si es verdad, los traductores son bien jodidos. Y se lo que es tener que espera por un nuevo cap, pero no me vengare con ustedes, por todo lo que algunos autores nos hacen pasar...jejeje. Y el demonio Blanco simpre esta presente. Sea con su Starling o con su Aura supresora de pensamientos pecaminosos hacia Fate

**Pascualina: **Si es verdad las familias se la harán difícil a Fate.

**Takao T: **me alegra que te guste este fic mas que el manga. Es totalmente buena onda. Y si, en ingles no es lo msmo que en español, asi se lo siente mas cerca.

**Lin Harlaown: **gracias por tu fiel apoyo

A todos los demas, Mill gracias por leerlo. Sigan disfrutando. Si encuentra algún error me avisan. El link de la versión en ingles esta en mi perfil.

**Aerumina Rampante**

**Twitter: Nin Rampante**

**Saludos**


End file.
